Hermann Kaltz
|its counterpart|Hermann Kaltz (Tecmo)}} ヘルマン・カルツ |image= Kaltz (CTZ).png |nationality=German |birthday=March 24 |height =168 cm 162 cm (JBC) |weight =60 kg 55 kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Defensive midfielder; Defender |other_names=Workman/Schemer; Trickster |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Germany |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Hamburger SV |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Germany |past_level_2=U-21 |past_team_2=U-21 Germany |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Germany Youth |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Germany Jr. |past_level_5=Club (Youth section) |past_team_5=Hamburger SV Jr. }} Hermann Kaltz (ヘルマン・カルツ, heruman karutsu) is a defensive midfielder of Germany. He usually wears the "8" jersey for underage Germany selection teams, and the "5" jersey for the Germany national team. Description first appeared on ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.86. As distinguishing traits, he is a small and young German player with a "geezer face". Since his youth he played for Hamburger SV Jr.. He has a trademark toothpick, which he rarely takes away from his mouth. He is also a close friend to Karl Heinz Schneider and Genzo Wakabayashi. Etymology His character is a reference to former Hamburger SV star Manfred Kaltz. Biography Kaltz is both a member of Hamburger SV Jr. and chosen member of Germany Jr. Although Kaltz can be considered lazy, as he can stand around doing nothing in some matches, he's actually extremely tricky and may do most of the work in critical moments, especially when he's spitting his toothpick. Battle of World Youth arc Kaltz is now in Hamburger SV with Wakabayashi. In the match against 1FC Koln, even though Kaltz gets serious and spits out his toothpick, he still loses to Stefan Levin in a confrontation. In the end, Levin injures Wakabayashi's left hand, and scores a hattrick, giving Koln victory. Road to 2002 arc Bundesliga story After the match between Hamburg and VfB Stuttgart, as Müller tells Wakabayashi to stop FC Bayern Munich from scoring and defeat them, as that would make the chances of the other teams winning the Bundesliga greater, Wakabayashi says that Kaltz, who has just returned from his injuries, will surely do something about that as well. Kaltz says he will precisely do the work in that match. During the match with Bayern, Kaltz scores the opening goal very early thanks to Wakabayashi's Top Spin Pass. After that, Kaltz thoroughly marks Schneider, plus Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, therefore Bayern cannot score any goal in the first half. However, in the second half, Bayern successes in scoring the tying goal by using the circulating shot, Dragon's Roar. After that, Hamburg choose a defensive soccer, aiming for a tie. Schneider tells Wakabayashi and Kaltz that is a boring football, which makes Kaltz lose his composure and get a red card as a result. The match ends with a 2-1 victory for Bayern. Later after the match, Kaltz accepts Schneider is indeed a true ace. Rising Sun arc As he grows up, he is considered in U-21 Germany the "true captain behind the shadows", as what Schweil Teigerbran said when he asked the former what was he lacking for becoming a true member of Germany. To be added as series progresses Techniques Trivia * His surname is a reference to the former German footballer Manfred Kaltz * In the Italian dub of Shin Captain Tsubasa, his name was changed to "Hermann Strauss", however, when Road to 2002 was dubbed, his original name was retained. Gallery |-|Color spread= Olympic Japan vs Olympic Germany (Rising Sun).jpg Madrid Olympics Tournament (RS) 1.png |-|SCT= Kaltz Hamburg Jr (SCT).png Kaltz Germany (SCT).png Kaltz Germany (SCT) 2.png |-|J= Schneider and Kaltz (Dream Team).jpg|CTJ Get in the Tomorrow Squad (Dream Team).jpg|CTJ Get in the Tomorrow Schneider (PSX) 2.jpg |-|2001= Kaltz01.jpg Kaltz03.jpg Genzo 3 friends (Hamburg Jr).jpg|Flash-back in Youth club. Kaltz Hamburger SV (2001).jpg Genzo ep50 (2001) 2.jpg|Helping Genzo Xiao ep50 (2001) 2.jpg |-|Art= Kaltz_HamburgJr.png|Jr. Kaltz_JY.png|U16 Kaltz Germany away (DT).png|U20 Kaltz_Hamburg.png|HAM |-|Manga= Kaltz (JBC).jpg|Germany Jr. Youth World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament Kaltz (RS).jpg|Vs Golden Combi (Rising Sun) Olympic Germany (RS) 2.jpg|Olympic Germany (Rising Sun) External links Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Germany Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc